Questioning
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Complete. A federal agent has a warrant for the arrest of Hawkgirl, and she must question each of the six members of the JL to learn of her whereabouts. Does one of them know where she is? And are there secrets she is hiding from them? (Before INITIATION)
1. Prologue

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Prologue:

Because it was around midnight in the darkened city of Gotham, most of its inhabitants were sound asleep.

Except for him.

As the city's self-proclaimed protector and vigilante, it was _his_ duty to make sure the people were safe to see the next sunrise. After all, _he_ remembered when his parents had seen their last sundown…

The city had been unusually quiet lately, the reason being that most of Arkham's inmates had been locked away recently. Sworn enemies of his were being held behind Plexiglas walls in the asylum, receiving three meals and an hour of recreation a day.

Although most of those notorious criminals were behind bars, _he_ still had to keep a close eye on the "up-and-coming" murderers, thieves, rapists, gangsters, and maniacs. It was _his_ duty to catch them before the police paid attention, for when the GCPD took on a case, it was usually after a person or two had been found lying face down in the pavement in a puddle of their own blood.

Tonight, nothing that extreme had occurred.

At least, not yet.

As if on cue at eleven forty-nine, the all too familiar signal hit the sky, settling on Gotham's dense clouds. Instantly, he brought an arm from beneath his cape and shot his grapple gun, latching onto another building. With little effort, he swung to the next rooftop, heading toward the police station.

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood by the powerful signal, along side a woman the vigilante did not recognize.

Wearing a leather duster, a cream-colored turtleneck, blue jeans, and black heels, the young woman appeared to be around the age of thirty. She possessed shoulder-length caramel hair, touched with blonde highlights. The wind tousled her wavy strands, getting them in her face. With one hand, she tucked her hair behind her ears and then stuffed both hands in her coat pockets.

He could almost smell her career. She was a detective, but not just any detective. She was a federal agent; he could tell by the way she stood beside Gordon, as if he were lucky to be blessed with her presence.

Almost silently, he landed behind the duo and allowed his heavy cape to hide his body.

"Commissioner?"

The female nearly jumped with surprise but tried to cover with a tough glare.

"Batman. Thanks for coming." Jim's solemn expression told his friend that the requested visit was not for anything good.

But when was it?

"What seems to be the problem?"

"There is no problem, Batman," the attractive woman assured. "I needed to speak with you, and Commissioner Gordon was the only man who could get your attention."

The Dark Knight slowly ran his poignant gaze over her shapely body, giving her the impression of a man who liked to examine… everything. He wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. Of course, The Batman never had to try too hard.

"I am Special Agent Alexia Zorica of the FBI, and I have attained a warrant for the arrest of your former teammate, Hawkgirl. I believe the Thanagarian commander called her Shayera Hol."

Batman narrowed his cold eyes. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"I have permission to question the original members of The Justice League for information on her whereabouts."

"If you've forgotten, the League has publicly separated itself from Hawkgirl. We haven't seen or spoken to the Thanagarian since the invasion."

"Well, if the six of you are as caring or as righteous as you claim to be, one of you may be aiding the traitor. After all, you did work with her for several years."

The Caped Crusader turned his back to the agent and began walking toward the edge.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Zorica demanded as she started after him.

"I need to inform the others of your request, Agent Zorica." Before she could say another word, The Batman dove off of the building.


	2. Gotham Nights

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 1: Gotham Nights

Alexia tightened her hold on her pillows and allowed her shoulders to release their tension. Her body was exhausted, but she avoided complaining. It was all part of the job description, and her mission meant everything.

After all, it was her duty. She had been chosen; she had been assigned to take down Hawkgirl and anyone helping her. That had been her order, and she'd die before failing.

Just as she was slipping into the first stage of sleep, she heard something, a faint but very distinctive noise. When she felt a cool breeze run over bare arms and thin sheets, she quickly grasped the weapon hidden inside one of the hotel's pillows. With a quick whirl of her body, she pointed her gun at the intruder standing near the foot of her bed.

Even though she recognized him, she didn't waver her aim.

He only reacted with a cold stare.

"Do you always sleep with your handgun?"

"Do you always sneak up on unsuspecting women in their hotel rooms?"

The Batman's expression did not change. "Your safety's on," he mentioned bluntly.

The agent gave an annoyed smile and lowered her weapon. A bit embarrassed, she stood from her queen-sized bed and grabbed a cotton hoodie from the closest chair. After pulling it over her white tank, she ruffled her wavy hair and straightened her drawstring sweatpants. He had kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"I could arrest you for breaking and entering," Alexia stated, flashing him a smirk of confidence. "But I doubt that bothers you much."

Once again, The Batman, known for his frightening and intimidating tactics, did not reply. His answer was his infamous "bat-glare."

The detective studied him with her chocolate eyes. His suit, made of some sort of flexible Kevlar, looked as if it would be a little uncomfortable. He had designed it for his body alone; that was obvious because it outlined every toned muscle on him. His cowl covered half of his face, concealing his eyes and nose but leaving his strong chin and lips to be seen.

The Batman towered over the agent by a good six inches, but she figured she was quicker than the Dark Knight. After all, he was only human.

"If you have something to say, say it or leave. Unlike you, some of us need sleep." Alexia set her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"The League has agreed to meet with you, but on our terms. We decide when and where the questionings take place."

"Fair enough. When do we –?"

"Ours is right now," he interrupted. "Begin."

Alexia's jaw nearly dropped with surprise, but she recovered with a courteous nod and motioned the Caped Crusader to sit down.

He didn't.

"All right. Can you tell me the last time you saw Hawkgirl?"

"The day the Thanagarians left Earth."

"Where was that?"

Batman didn't reply.

"Oh. I see. You can't give information about yourself." Alexia spun a chair around, straddled it, and ran a hand through her hair. "You know, I could get a warrant to search your hideout."

He didn't flinch.

"There is no Watchtower, so that rules out keeping Hol is space… And I believe I heard rumors of a Batcave hidden somewhere below the city…"

"I hate repeating myself, but I will for your benefit. We've severed ties with any and _all_ Thanagarians the moment they attacked the Watchtower five months ago. I have no information on her whereabouts."

"Do you really expect me to believe that bull –?"

"Agent Zorica, I could care less if you believed me or not."

She gritted her pearly whites and stood. "What I don't believe is that Gordon allows you to pull this shit in his city. Things would be different if Gotham took its crime seriously."

Almost with a dramatic effect, his eyes sized her up before he turned his back to her, strode to the terrace, and leaped off the fifth story. On instinct, Alexia ran to where he had been only a second prior and scanned the empty street, searching for any sign of him.

He had somehow disappeared.

"How did he…?" Her words trailed off as a small smile grew on her face. Although their meeting had been brief, Alexia had acquired two bits of information: the Batman was human and knew where the traitor was located. That, or he wanted her to think he knew.

After all, there were five other members on this team, meaning five other chances to eliminate her targets…

She stepped back inside of her hotel room and closed the doors behind her. Knowing he wouldn't be returning that night, she crawled back into her unfamiliar bed and thought. As reflected on the Dark Knight's attitude and replies, she fiddled with the gold necklace she wore around her slender neck.


	3. Quick Exchanges

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 2: Quick Exchanges

The morning after the vigilante had found his way into her hotel room, the detective discovered a typed note with her morning paper, specifically ordering Alexia to meet the next Leaguer at and address outside of Gotham City.

Of course, she had to obey. She had no other choice.

At ten o'clock, she caught the train running non-stop to Central City. The ride hadn't taken too long; she arrived there at a quarter to two and was expected to meet the superhero at two thirty.

After getting directions from the advisor of the local orphanage, Alexia soon found herself standing outside a pizza parlor when she had anticipated an abandoned warehouse.

Zorica strolled inside, carefully observing everyone she passed. When she spotted an empty booth, she took a seat.

Fifteen minutes after the meeting should have started and three seconds before the detective was about to leave, the parlor's door burst open as a streak of red raced in. The figure stopped beside her, leaned on the table, and grinned.

"Hey babe," The Flash greeted, his eyes quickly "checking" her out. "Waiting for me?"

Alexia's eyes narrowed. "You're sixteen minutes late."

"What do you mean? I gave you a margin of error, just in case there was traffic." The young hero flagged down the waiter and ordered two colas before sitting down across from her.

"I don't drink soda."

"That's all right. I get a superhero's discount. So, you hungry? I'm buying."

She rested the urge to roll her dark eyes. "No. Can we get on with this? I've got a job to do."

"Hey lady, simmer down. _You're_ the one who wanted to see _me_." When the waiter brought out his drinks, Flash added to his order. "Could I get two extra large pizzas? One with sausage and peppers; the other with pineapple? Thanks."

The detective's jaw dropped. "You're not planning on finishing both of those, are you?"

"Hello? I am the fastest man alive. My metabolism isn't exactly normal, you know." He gulped the first drink and wiped his mouth this the back of his gloved hand. Out of nowhere, he belched. "So, what do you want to ask me? Hopefully, it's my phone number."

"When was the last time you spoke to Hawkgirl?"

Flash mumbled, "Well, that was cold," and crossed his arms over the lightening bolt on his chest, sighing. "Why do you care?"

Alexia studied the young man. Like Batman, he wore a mask to conceal his face and his identity, but, instead of pointy ears, he had lightning bolts attached to the sides of his head. His suit was a bright red, complete with a lightening bolt in the middle of his chest.

He looked ridiculous.

"I'm a Federal agent who has been assigned to track her down, and there is a warrant for her arrest. Didn't Batman brief you before hand?"

He narrowed his eyes as well. "A little over four months ago, when the Thanagarians retreated."

"Were you with the other five Leaguers that day?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

After a moment of thought, he answered. "Gotham City."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Uh-uh. I don't think so, Miss FBI agent. You're trying to find out where The Bat's hideout is."

"I could talk a judge into giving me legal documentation for the search of that hideout."

"Find a person who'll point it out to you, and you just might have a threat."

The Flash wasn't as dumb as she had hoped. The worst fact of the matter was that he obviously still cared for the traitor, either as a friend or a brother. Alexia could see it in his defensive posture.

"Did Hawkgirl have a relationship with any of the other Leaguers?"

The Flash started his second glass of the unhealthy liquid. "Listen up. I don't think I have to give you any information about her love life."

"I'm sorry that this troubles you, but she didn't have family on the planet. Why wouldn't I ask –?"

Flash cut her sentence short. "She didn't have a boyfriend. She lived on the Watchtower."

"The one that had been destroyed?"

"Yeah. The one Batman used to destroy the hyperspace bypass… thingy."

The woman was getting annoyed. He was changing the subject. "According to the Joker's broadcast from Las Vegas last year, the Lantern may have had feelings for the turncoat."

"Turncoat? What's a… oh. Oh! She's a traitor? Obviously, you didn't get the memo."

"Then enlighten me."

The Flash clenched his jaw, and she could imagine the smoke seeping from his ears. "She was in the no-win situation. She could have either helped Thanagar or saved Earth from annihilation. If it hadn't been for her, if she hadn't gone up against her commander, all the people of Earth, including the Green Lantern, would be dead!"

Alexia raised a perfect eyebrow. "So, you believe her betrayal to be justified?"

He grunted. "I'm not saying that she was right or wrong. I'm just explaining what she had to deal with."

The detective stood and straightened her tweed coat. "Was she a defender of Earth? Or was she a warrior for a bellicose planet?" When Flash did not reply, she added, "Her people wanted to destroy your planet to save their own. How could –?"

"She didn't know," he muttered and sighed. "They lied to her like they had lied to us."

"And what if she had known her world's plans before even setting foot on Earth?"

Flash slightly shook his head. "Then lady, we'd be talking about a whole other Hawkgirl."


	4. Faster than a Speeding Bullet

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 3: Faster than a Speeding Bullet

Special Agent Zorica stepped out of her yellow taxicab after paying the Arab man and wrapped the trench coat tighter around herself. Before she had ended her meeting with the obnoxious Flash the day prior, he had informed her of the next two appointments.

At noon, The Man of Steel would be waiting for her on the roof of The Daily Planet, Metropolis's leading newspaper. Wonder Woman was scheduled to be in a restaurant across the street at one thirty.

Metropolis was a much cleaner and brighter city than Gotham, but much larger than Central City. Of course, that made sense. This city had Superman to protect it.

She walked into the building that possessed the giant globe on its roof and instantly detected the smell of the newsroom. The aroma of sour frappaccinos, old take out, stale donuts, paper, and ink filled the hallways. She didn't like the stench at all.

"Jimmy!" a woman yelled from the elevators. "We need that photo of Supergirl for Kent's article! Hurry. We've got to take that to print."

Alexia continued through the room, passing the many desks that were either vacant or occupied by a typing reporter, and made it to the editor's office. She knocked on the door and was answered with a loud "Come in." She did as she was told.

An older man sat at his desk, reading through what seemed to be an article heading to print. An attractive brunette with unusually lavender eyes had perched herself on the edge of his desk with her arms folded.

"This is good, Lois."

"Thanks, Perry." Lois smiled and stood.

"Mr. White?"

"Tha'd be me, Miss…"

"Agent Zorcia. We spoke over the phone."

Lois's smile faded. "Agent?"

"She's here to meet with Superman," Perry White stated and stood from his seat to shake the newcomer's hand.

"About what?"

"Hawkgirl," Zorica answered and returned her attention to the editor. "I just wanted to let you know I was here."

"Thanks. Just take the elevator to the top, and there'll be a door to the left. It leads to the roof."

"Thank you." Before leaving, Alexia addressed the reporter. "You are Lois Lane?"

"Yes."

"The one who both interviews and is saved by Superman on a daily basis. Pleasure to meet you." As she walked out of the office, Lane mumbled something in response and then started a conversation of a "Smallville" who was getting her lunch.

When the detective reached the roof, she was surprised to see the Kryptonian already waiting for her.

His hard, dark eyes followed her as she strode toward him. The wind blew, causing his red cape to wave. He was the assumed leader of the League and truly looked the part. The "S" that sat upon his broad chest indicated he was much stronger than both Batman and Flash combined.

"Agent Zorica?"

"Yes."

"It's good to meet you." Superman extended his right hand, and she shook it. "Batman said that you have a few questions for me."

"I do."

"You want to know where Hawkgirl is."

Alexia nodded.

"Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea. When we shredded ties with her, it was her choice. We didn't force her to resign."

"Resign? I suppose she wanted to save whatever honor she had left."

"Perhaps."

The detective nodded again and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Of all of the members of the League, who was she closest to?"

"Namely Flash, Lantern, and the Manhunter. I believe Hawkgirl found she had more in common with those three."

"In what aspect?"

"The Martian had lost his family a long time ago, and they shared a feeling of loneliness. The Flash was treated like a younger brother; it's tough not to get along with him. The Lantern –"

"Had been her lover," she finished for the Man of Steel. "Correct?"

"I wouldn't know."

Alexia pushed her bangs from her eyes and stated, "The Flash said that she hadn't been involved with the Green Lantern."

"As I said before, I wouldn't know."

"Who was the last person to speak to her?"

Superman thought before he answered. "The Green Lantern."

"Do you think he could be –?"

Her sentence died when screams came from the street, and Alexia whirled around to see what was happening. A public bus, without a driver behind the wheel, sped down the street. How coincidental and cliché…

"Excuse me," the superhero said and flew past her. The breeze he created nearly knocked her over.

As much as she wanted to watch the great Superman save the citizens of Metropolis for the millionth time, she had a job to do. Alexia headed for the stairs.


	5. Royal Luncheon

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 4: Royal Luncheon

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the hostess asked when Alexia Zorica stepped into the small café. "Table for one?"

"No. I'm supposed to be meeting with someone."

"What is the name?"

Alexia didn't exactly know how to answer. "Actually, her name is…"

"Over here, Agent Zorica," a woman possessing long, raven hair called. Wearing a blue blouse that brought out her eyes, the Amazon smiled and motioned for the detective to join her. Wonder Woman took another sip of her latte before asking Alexia if she wanted anything. After ordering water, they exchanged greetings and moved on to business.

"So, you are searching for Hawkgirl?"

"I am," she answered as the waiter set her glass on the table. "And I have strict orders to question the six remaining members of your team."

"That is understandable."

The agent's eyes widened a bit, revealing her surprise. "You do not disagree with my mission?"

"Why would I? But, allow me to warn you. The others may present a bit of trouble."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, they may still be loyal to the Thanagarian."

"Even if she had betrayed the planet? The team?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" The agent sipped her water and added, "I figured she could not return to her native world due to her treachery. The woman probably would have been stripped of her rank."

Wonder Woman nodded.

"If you don't mind answering, which of your colleges do you think would aid her?"

The beauty thought for a brief moment before responding. "Any one of them… us. I couldn't allow her to be tried for what she did; she has already suffered a great deal." When the FBI Agent narrowed her dark eyes, the Amazon elaborated. "The Manhunter made a decent point when we were discussing her status in the League. She had been alone for five years and has lost the trust of both her planet and her adopted home. The Thanagarian has nothing now."

"Did you vote to remove her from the League?"

Wonder Woman straightened her blouse and stated, "She resigned."

"But you made a decision before that, I'm sure. What had been the verdict? Was she in or not?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

Alexia couldn't help grinding her teeth. "Why would it matter if you told me?"

"Because it is wrong. She should learn the outcome before anyone else. That is just proper policy." The woman's piercing blue eyes suddenly moved to Alexia's throat. "That is an interesting piece of jewelry, Agent Zorica."

"Oh." She bit her lower lip.

The gold necklace around her neck didn't have much of a design to it. Symbols and radiant gems had been carved and inserted into the metal. All the detective could think of was avoiding taking it off.

If she did, everything would be lost.

"My father bought it in Europe… while he was visiting family."

"Really? What part?"

"I'm not quite sure. He had spent time in several countries." The caramel haired woman wrapped her hand around the charm as she continued. "Perhaps Greece."

The powerful superhero shook her pretty head. "No. It is of some other design."

Alexia forced a smile. "You would know, I suppose."

The Amazon's jaw slightly dropped. "I'm sorry if I had brought up a painful memory… The design is just so interesting."

"Please, don't fret. It's nothing; your comment was just a bit…unexpected." Alexia stood. "I must leave you now, Wonder Woman, for I have another engagement."

The superhero courteously stood as well. "But you hadn't eaten lunch yet."

"That's fine."

"Please, let me get you a cup of soup to go, so you can eat on the train. Do you prefer cream of broccoli or Italian Wedding soup?" The Amazon pulled a credit card from her purse, and Alexia noted the name on the card: Bruce Wayne.

"No, thank you. I'll be all right." The FBI agent extended her hand and shook the brunette's.

"I wish you luck."

With that, the two women separated.


	6. Martian Encounter

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 5: Martian Encounter

It was early morning, about four o'clock, and rain was falling. Wrapped up in a warm, hunter green coat, Alexia stood on the roof of The Gotham Hotel. She was waiting for The Martian Manhunter to join her.

Of all the heroes she'd been assigned to meet, he was the most unnerving character. Perhaps the fact he was a telepath frightened her. The thought of another prying into her deepest thoughts sent chills down her spine; she hated being vulnerable and unprepared. He had the upper hand, and she despised him for that.

At exactly four, Alexia was no longer alone; he had arrived.

"Special Agent Zorica?" he asked in a monotone voice. "I am –"

"The Martian," she finished and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Thank you for joining me."

His green skin was quite different; he was the only member of the League that did not look human, and she couldn't help wondering how he felt about that. He, being the last one of his kind, might be a secure being and obliged to assist Superman and the others in their quest to protect the planet.

She didn't know.

His glowing orange eyes didn't appear to move much. Something told her that he was trying to read her, trying to discover her motives.

"I'm here to –"

"Discuss Hawkgirl's whereabouts," he interrupted. Before her jaw could drop, he added, "It does not take a telepath to decipher that."

A fake smile molded onto her lips. "Of course." After quickly pulling herself together, Alexia took a small step forward. "Were you close to the traitor?"

This time, the Martian's eyes did narrow. "If you do not object, I would rather you not refer to Hawkgirl as 'The Traitor.'"

"Please accept my apologies." When he didn't say more, she repeated her question, without using the single word that described Hol with complete accuracy.

"I like to think that we were friends. We would converse about our homelands and pasts, though I see now that she had stretched the truth relatively well."

"If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you just read her mind? I'm sure you would have learned of the invasion months, if not years, before it occurred."

"For some reason, it is rather difficult to read a Thanagarian mind. The process is extremely delicate."

"So Hawkgirl was immune to your powers?"

"Yes."

"Would it be possible for you to locate the Thanagarian?"

"Of course, but I am neither employed by the government nor the FBI. I did not agree upon meeting here to do your assignment for you."

Alexia's wry smile surfaced as she took another step toward the Martian. "Do you know where she is right now?"

When his answer was silence, she shook her head. "Withholding information from an officer is a federal offence."

"And how does this concern me?"

"Well," she shrugged, "you may not be an American Citizen, but I promise you that the government could find a way to punish you. Didn't they experiment on and study a Martian just a few years ago?" When his eyes slightly widened, she knew she had hit a nerve.

"You're threatening me," he stated. "I don't believe you have the right to be so confident."

"Do you honestly think that we don't have files on every single one of you? We know who they all are; they couldn't protect you any more than they could protect themselves."

"That is quite a bluff," the Martian admitted and, without strain, began to hover over the roof. "I truly hope you have the resources to –"

"Back up my claims?" she finished for him. When he flew away, she smiled to herself.

They all knew where she was hiding; they just didn't want anyone to find her.


	7. Jaded Recollections

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Chapter 6: Jaded Recollections

It was about three in the afternoon, an hour after Zorica's plane landed in Detroit. She now stood before one of the many apartment buildings, surveying the scene.

She knew his apartment sat on the first level, close to the elevators. Before even coming to the strange city, she researched his building and learned the location of every exit and every staircase.

A black woman walked out of the building, and the detective quickly grabbed the door to walk in, passing the female without a second glance. With no need for thought, Alexia walked to his door and knocked on it.

"Yeah? Who's there?"

"Special Agent Zorica. I was scheduled to meet someone here."

Suddenly, the door opened. He, now sporting a bald head and beard, stepped to the side as she made her way in.

The uniform he wore seemed to radiate and was made of a material that she had never come across before. It was black and green in color and had been fitted to his body flawlessly.

His apartment was surprisingly neat, despite the fact that he was a bachelor. Nothing was disorganized; no papers were out of place, and no movies were out of their cases. The furniture had even been dusted recently; Alexia figured it had to do with his military background.

"So, I'm the last one on your list?" John Stewart, The Green Lantern, looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. Dark circles sat beneath his bright green eyes, and his shoulders were sagging. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a man look so… defeated.

"You are."

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered, but when she declined, he asked her to take a seat.

She did. "Mr. Stewart, I don't mean to be hasty, but when was the last time you spoke to your former teammate?"

"The day the Thanagarians ended their occupation of Earth." The Lantern took a seat in a chair stationed across from the sofa.

"Did the two of you discuss anything? Did she tell you where she would be headed?"

His radiant eyes lowered to the floor as he recalled their last exchange; she could tell that he was hurting a great deal, as he should for loving a traitor.

"I'm sorry for making you relive this pain. You two must have been close."

Stewart nodded. "I asked her where she was going, and she said she didn't know. Shay— Hawkgirl said she wanted to go somewhere where there weren't any lies." Suddenly, he raised his tired gaze and stated, "I don't know where that could be. She would have to hide herself on Earth…"

"Your belief is that she may have fled the planet?"

"Most likely."

Agent Zorica bit her lower lip and began fiddling with her necklace as she dared to trespass his comfort zone. "Did she have a lover here on Earth?"

Lantern stood and turned to face the window that provided a view of one of Detroit's bleak streets. She heard him swallow the lump in his throat before continuing.

"Yes. She and I had a relationship for a short while."

"Since The Joker's stunt in Vegas?"

He nodded. "That was when it began. I died saving her that night; thankfully, she revived me."

"And told you that she cared for you?"

John sighed. "We both admitted our feelings."

"I see. What went wrong?"

Both his fists clenched. "The invasion, Talak, the League… It all played a part in the matter."

"Did the woman use you, John?"

He shook his head. "No. She claimed that she loved me, and that she never lied about that."

There was no "bad blood" between the star-crossed lovers. He didn't despise her; he didn't have the strength to be angry with her. She had done something to him, perhaps ruined him.

"Are you hiding her, Stewart?" Zorica stood from her seat and quietly moved around the coffee table, finding a position directly behind the Lantern. She was only a few feet from him, but he didn't even glance at her.

"No, but even if I were or knew who was, I probably wouldn't tell you. I know how the government works. It would be an unfair trial, poisoned with a biased judge and slanted jury. She wouldn't get justice. America would only get revenge."

Alexia quietly pulled her gun from its cradle and aimed it at the Lantern's black head. "It's funny that you should say revenge, Green Lantern. To ease your nerves, this is nothing personal. I'm just following orders."

A moment before she could pull the trigger, something black in color knocked the weapon from her hand, sending it crashing to the floor. She turned to see who had been hiding in the shadows but was answered with a sharp blow to the stomach. That same entity then shoved her up against the apartment wall.

It was the Martian, and the Batman stood behind him.

"Nice necklace," John Stewart said as he ripped the device from her neck, using his powerful ring as a claw.

A moment later, the trait that would give her secret away appeared.

"Conceals the wings real well," Lantern snorted as he handed the mechanism to Batman. "I swear, you Thanagarians get smarter and _sloppier_ every day."

The Martian kept his grip on her arms firm as she attempted struggling. He was too strong.

John continued with his questioning. "So, who sent you?"

"No one sent me."

Batman narrowed the eyes of his cowl before labeling the caramel-haired woman as a bounty hunger. His guess was correct.

"What should we do with her?" John asked after leaning against the wall.

The shape shifter answered, "I believe there is room in Gotham's Arkham Asylum."

"You can't arrest me," she claimed, trying to free herself from the Martian. "I'm not human."

"I don't think Gordon would deny taking you in. You impersonated a federal officer, we've got you on two counts of attempted murder, and I'm sure there are a few others we could conjure." The Dark Knight pulled what looked to be a small tranquilizer gun from his utility belt. "Now, we could do this the easy way or the hard way."


	8. Epilogue

"Questioning"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Bruce Timm, Warner Bros. and others own all the characters, save one. No infringement is intended. The story idea is mine, and the characters are only being borrowed for practice. I'm not making any money.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Spoilers: "Starcrosssed" and parts of "The Return"

XX

Epilogue:

Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, shut the door of his car and started for the cabin he had purchased several months ago. The air smelled fresh and clean, but it always did in the mountains.

The small cabin looked as if it needed a few repairs, and he wondered if he should send Dick and Tim on a "brotherly" mission together. He figured they'd have a good time, and she would have people to talk to, people besides Alfred and himself.

He gently knocked on the front door but walked inside without invitation. After all, it was his cabin. She was his guest.

The place resembled a pigsty, but he ignored his irritation and walked to where the breeze in the cabin was coming from.

The porch door was wide open, and she was lying in the hammock, her eyes closed and her feet bare. Wearing a pair of tan pants and a white tee, she seemed rather comfortable. The "traitor" that everyone was searching for was hiding just a few miles outside of Gotham.

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

The winged redhead quickly sat up but relaxed when she realized who came to pay a visit. "What's wrong?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing, Shayera. I just came up to check on you." He took a seat in one of the five deck chairs and made sure to keep eye contact.

"Alfred was just here yesterday. Why do I need to be checked on twice in two days?"

"They got close this time."

Shayera's green eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "How close?"

"Too close. The bounty hunter could conceal her wings with the use of some sort of device she wore."

Shayera slightly shook her head. "That's new news to me. Technology must've advanced within the past five years." After sighing, she ran a hand through her auburn locks and stood from her hammock. "Is everyone all right?"

Bruce nodded. "She said that the murders would have been an act of vengeance."

Slowly, the Thanagarian turned to face him. "Murders? Plural?"

"She was after John as well."

Suddenly, her emerald orbs of sight narrowed with anger and disgust. "It has Talak's name written all over it."

"I can't stay long. I'm actually on my way to Metropolis." The billionaire who led a double life stood from his seat. "Just, keep an eye out."

"You too."

With that, he left her to once again reflect on all that had come to pass. He knew what it was like to feel as if you were the only one who could've changed things. After all, he still visited the alley his parents were murdered in.

Bruce slipped back into his car, started the engine, and didn't say a word to the other two men in the car. They both knew what he was thinking, and one wasn't even telepathic.

"We need to move her," Clark shared bluntly, his eyes staring out a tinted window.

"I concur," J'onn J'onzz, the Martian disguised in human features, stated and adjusted his tie.

"But where?" Kent asked his friends. "Somehow, I think Talak will find a way to track her down."

"Perhaps, but he doesn't know the way I think," Bruce turned in his seat to face the reporter. "Let's do something a little unorthodox. I think we should contact Doctor Fate."

J'onn nodded in agreement. "Yes. He does not stay in our reality; he resides in an entirely different dimension."

A smirk appeared on Clark Kent's face, and he took off his glasses to clean them. "Sounds good to me. Let's set up a meeting with him tomorrow."

"Should we inform the others?"

Batman shook his head. "No. Those three would only blow it all out of proportion, for very obvious and dissimilar reasons. Technically, we've lied and have withheld information."

"And I don't know about you two," Clark said, "but I don't want to suffer the wrath of either Diana or John." He replaced his glasses. "We just need to be discreet, and it'll all work out. Hopefully."

X ENDX


End file.
